


together, forever

by ayamie974



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamie974/pseuds/ayamie974
Summary: Thalos get the chance to bond with his daugther after six years appart





	together, forever

Talos stood by the door, not yet seen by the occupant of the room. He wasn’t really hiding, but he didn’t mind not being seen for the moment. That room had been transformed into a playground for the kids present on the ship, and one of the kids currently playing in it was his daughter. Since he got her back, he couldn’t stop looking at her every chance he got. There weren’t as many as he would have like with his duties as captain. He had a lot of responsibility and it left him little free time.

So here he was again, looking at her and marvelling at how much she had grown since the last time he saw her. She had been so tiny back then. Six years ago. It had taken him more than six year to find them again. He had lost six long years with her and her mother. This thought still filed him with anger and sadness. In all that happened, the only thing he was grateful for was that they had been safe here. He couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body at the thought of them having to face the war full on. Having to be constantly on alert, not knowing how long they would be able to stay in one place or when the Krees would attack them again. The chance there was that they wouldn’t have make it…

His dark thoughts were stopped by thin arms encircling him from behind. The tension that had been building inside his body immediately sipped out.

“-Are you alright?”

He turned around and rested his forehead against his wife’s, relishing in the contact. How he had miss this. Missed her.

“-I am now”

They stayed like that for a moment before he turned back towards their daughter. He was about to lose himself again in his contemplation when Soren started to talk again.

“-Go talk to her. She’s not going to eat you, you know?”

“-Wh, what? I’m not scared!” He said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

She looked at him silently until he sighted and turned his eyes back towards their daughter.

“-It’s just… What if she doesn’t like me? She was still a baby the last time I saw her, what if I’m not up to her hope?”

“-She just want to get to know her dad, she won’t be disappointed I swear.” She answered in an understanding voice. “To be honest, I think _she_ is scared you won’t like her.”

“-What?” He exclaimed, surprised. “How could I not love her? She’s the most wonderful girl in the galaxies, and she’s ours!”

“-I know that, but she doesn’t, so go talk to her.”

She gently patted his arm in comfort before walking away.

“Oh!” She called him from the back of the corridor. “If you need a subject to talk about, offer her to practice metamorphosing, she loves it, and she’s pretty good for her age.” With that she disappeared from his view.  
*************  
Talos stared at the spot she left for a moment before looking back inside the room. He let out a slow breath and entered the room. It took less than a minute for his daughter to see him. She immediately let go of the toy she was playing with to run towards him. Once she was in front of him, he knelt down to her level and they rested their forehead together for a moment, their noses touching.

“-Are you having fun?” he asked, straitening up.

“Yes!” She replied excitedly. “Monica gave us some of her toys when we left. She said she didn’t play with them anymore, so we could have them!”

“-I’m glad to hear that” He said with a chuckle. 

He stood in front of her not knowing how to keep the conversation going. Fortunately for him she didn’t have the same hesitation and asked.

“-Do you want to play Uno with me? Monica showed me how to play and it's really easy!”

Laughing softly he nodded and let her lead him towards one of the table of the room. On the table was a game of card he had indeed saw her play on that night they stayed there. She explained the rules and they played 3 games together. He didn't win a single one of them. She either had the best luck, or he really wasn’t good at this game. (No of course he didn't loose on purpose on their second game, he just forgot the use of the +4 card, it could happen to anyone).

“-You’re not really good daddy,” she told him with a laugh.

“You’re right,” He agreed with a chuckle, putting down the rest of his cards.

He looked up towards the clock on the wall to see he had stayed in the playroom for a little less than an hour. He thought that he should probably go back to his duty, but when he looked back down at his daughter, he saw her looking at the clock too. Seeing the joy that had previously been written all over her face beginning to disappear, he took a decision. The crew would be able to keep working on its own for a bit longer. And if not, Soren would know where to find him.

“Hey,” he said making her looking back at him. “Your mom told me you were pretty good at metamorphosing, do you want to practice a bit with me?”

She nodded excitedly in answer before taking his hand to lead him to one of the training room of the ship.  
*************  
The training room was covered with photo of numerous species. Some shot were of complete body, other of specific parts, all of them here to help perfecting metamorphosing. For a moment, Talos was reminded of the classroom back when he was a kid, on his home planet, when he still had one. He let himself think of the ‘what could have’ been for a moment before turning his attention back to his girl.

“So what do you say, you show me what you know, and then we can practice some new things?”

She agreed easily and that exactly what they did. She showed him how she could change her height, skin colour and different part of her body separately. She was really good as her mother had said. He worked with her to begin shifting several part of her body together. About fifteen minute in, Soren joined them in the room. He worried a moment that he would have to go, but she simply joined him, smiling. He smiled back, and drew her into an embrace. They didn’t say anything only encouraging their daughter in her attempt at morphing, enjoying the simple opportunity to be a family.

“You’re really good!” He praised her after another half hour. “Now, tell me, what do you think of doing a complete metamorphosis?”

“You think I could?” She asked, her voice a mix between worry, hope and excitement.

“It’s up to you,” he answers gently. “I think you can do it, but I know it’s an important step, so if you don’t feel ready, it’s more than ok too.”

She thought for a moment her eyes shifting between him and Soren before nodding firmly. Then before their eyes, she started shifting.

It took a moment, more than it would for any adult Skrulls but a lot less than it would for average children doing their first complete morphing and Talos felt a surge of pride rush inside him. When the transformation was completed he had to hold back a small laugh, and shared an amused glance with his wife. In front of them was a carbon copy of the little Monica from C-53. He knew she had made a great impression on his daughter but he had apparently underestimated just exactly how much that had been. A first complete transformation had always been an important step for every Skrull, and to be the first person someone turned into was a proof of how important they were for them.

“-Well, look at you! You’re extraordinary good at this!” 

She glowed under the praise, a wide grin nearly splitting her now brown face in two and her eyes sparkling with joy. Now that he looked more closely he noticed a detail he had missed at first.

“-It just seems that we’ll have to work on morphing your eyes, you forgot to change them.” He said, carefully letting his pride at her achievement show in his voice despite the small critic.

Instead of frowning or losing her smile at his remarked like he feared, she excitedly shook her head.

“-No, no daddy! I didn’t forget! I just didn’t do it!”

“-Really?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“-Yes! Monica told me I had pretty eyes and that I should never change them! And I like my eyes too, so I don’t want to change them either!”

Talos and Soren couldn’t help but laugh at that. They took her in their arms and hugged her, feeling her changing back against them. The little earth girl really had a bigger impact on their daughter than he thought. It didn’t really matter though. He would just have to explain to her that even though he agreed she had the prettiest eyes in the galaxy, she had to learn to hide them when she transformed. But as he held her in one arm his wife in the other for the first time in six years, he thought that, maybe, it wasn’t really that important. After all, he now had a lifetime at their side to explain this to her. He had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Bye <3


End file.
